Drowning Sorrows
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: Emily sat at the bar and stared into the glass of bourbon in front of her. Femslash


**Title:** Drowning Sorrows  
**Author:** sofialindsay  
**Fandom: **Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, although Emily appears in my dreams quite frequently.  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary: **Emily sat at the bar and stared into the glass of bourbon in front of her.  
**AN: **Unbeta'd because I didn't feel like bothering my beta's with angst/drama/crap.  
**Archiving:** Women in Kevlar

Emily sat at the bar and stared into the glass of bourbon in front of her. The way she figured it, she had two options: she could take home a random blonde to make her forget her coworker, wake up with a hangover and resign from the BAU tomorrow, or she could drink herself stupid to try to forget the blonde.

She had been sleeping with JJ for two years, and had thought that would constitute to some form of a relationship. Instead, the younger agent had been too quick to run off with the first guy who hit on her, conveniently leaving Emily out of the loop until she had dropped the bombshell on the profiler that she was pregnant. Pregnant with a baby Emily was pretty damn sure wasn't hers!

She knew she should have seen the signs- she was paid to read human behavior after all- but never in her life would she have dreamed JJ would be the lover to do this to her. Sighing heavily, she stared into the dark liquid and absently played with the napkin.

Maybe she should have courted JJ, or perhaps she should have actually brought up the taboo subject of a defined relationship with the other agent. Maybe they should have told the team. Maybe she had thought they were monogamous, but obviously, JJ hadn't gotten that impression. Hell, maybe she should have never gotten involved with her to begin with.

The barstool scraping against the floor next to her pulled her out of her self-pity, and she turned to see none other than Garcia sitting down. The technical guru didn't say a word as she reached for Emily's glass and took a healthy drink. Neither said a word until Emily broke the uneasy silence.

"I'm resigning tomorrow."

"I won't let it go through the system," Garcia replied, leaving no doubt in Emily's mind that her resignation would no doubt be stopped.

Emily sighed and reached for the glass, "Garcia, I can't work with her every day knowing she played me, knowing she used me. You know that."

"So you're going to let her run you out of a job you love? Why? So you can pretend it never happened? Newsflash honey, it happened."

Angrily shaking her head, Emily retorted, "You think I don't know that my lover of two years just up and decided one day to get knocked up by a freaking detective with a fake accent? I knew she loved it when I spoke in tongues, but I had no idea she'd fall for a cheap-ass accent like his!"

Garcia reached into her purse and threw a few bills onto the bar, "Come on; let's get you out of here. I have a pint of New York Super Fudge Chuck waiting for us in the freezer."

The profiler allowed herself to be led to the other woman's car, but simply stared out the window until they reached Garcia's apartment. Once inside, she sank down into the overstuffed couch and stared at the black screen of the TV. Her attention was averted only when Garcia sat next to her and softly broke the silence.

"I know you love her, but Jayj…she doesn't always make the best decisions. I love her like my sister, but she never thinks things through with it comes to her personal life. I understand being angry at her, if she were my girlfriend, I probably would too, but Emily, you can't let her drive you from something you love."

Tears stinging her eyes, Emily gave a sardonic laugh. "I can't watch her raise her happy family. I won't do that to myself; it'd hurt me too much. I'm going to resign, Garcia, like it or not."

"She's gone Emily. She resigned this morning and she's going to New Orleans." Garcia watched the profiler's face for any indication of acknowledgment, but Emily's face was stoic. "You can't leave. I've already lost one best friend, I can't lose another too. The BAU needs you more than ever…I need you here."

Emily was helpless to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She allowed herself to be pulled into a comforting hug by the other woman. JJ was really gone. JJ had left the BAU- the very job she had once said was her dream job- for a man. Her stomach clenched and rolled at the very thought.

Garcia held the older woman as she cried and a few of her own tears fell into the dark hair. Without thinking, she pressed her lips to Emily's forehead, "We'll get through this Emily, I promise."

And for a split second, Emily believed her.


End file.
